


Drautos' Birthday

by FuriaSerafina



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Good Titus Drautos | Glauca, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Mentioned Titus Drautos | Glauca, Other, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Titus Drautos Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriaSerafina/pseuds/FuriaSerafina
Summary: A piece done specifically for a zine I'm applying for - I didn't expect it to be so long, but I wanted lots of wholesome content. I hope you all enjoy!





	Drautos' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, then please say! If you think some things need working - I'm open to kind words of improvement :)
> 
> Many thanks!

Hours had passed. Long hours of pure frustration, incidents of hair pulling, crying (well almost; the cries turned out to be someone who had been pranked whilst in the shower - #Luche), and many discussions over pizza.

Who'd have thought it would be so hard to discuss what to do for someone's birthday?

Unless....your name is Titus Drautos.

Potentially the most awkward person in existence to ever get ANY sort of gift for.

Usually Drautos never bothered with gifts, or celebrating things. His office was practical, simply furnished. Even at home, the layout was minimalistic at best.

Crowe...just wanted for once to put a smile on his face. To do something that would make Drautos glow with happiness - even if the glow was small. Their Captain deserved that much at least.

A few of them sat around a table at the canteen, discussing what they could do. All looking a bit tired; but then...intense warp training would do that to you. Only Crowe seemed bright and alert.

"Money in a card? Works a treat with my family."

Shrugged Pelna, slouching on the table - his voice slightly muffled by the arms hiding his mouth.

"Beer? The dude likes beer."

Libertus said, before slurping loudly on his drink.

"....Pizza?"

Nyx had given up completely. Crowes constant talking about all of this was starting to get on his nerves; her heart was in the right place, but - Drautos was a simple man who just loved his work. He really didn't care much for activities outside of work.

The fiery Glaive opposite Nyx contemplated her next step. She shook her head - her quest would continue, but she'd have to change tact.

"... I've got it. Well, I think I have anyway."

Pelna, Libertus and Nyx all looked up expectantly... partially not quite sure what to think.

"We surprise him at home. Bring him his favourite food, play some of his favourite games from when he was younger - I want him to experience the nicer parts of his past. You know what I mean? The moments he told us where he actually /laughed/ - where he was so animated by his favourite travels. Just...made me so happy to see him that way.."

Crowe smiled, if a little sadly. Drautos forever seemed to have the world on his shoulders, and she hated that. She wanted to relieve him of that burden for a little while.

All the guys gave each other looks; they began to fully understand just what this meant to Crowe...and they decided to try once again - to make this work.

"I can find some photos framed real nice, and get them hung up, and put around somewhere so he's always got stuff to look at! I mean...his pictures currently? Not exactly...colourful."

Pelna mused; he knew the perfect place to get photos from that would appeal to Drautos - frames wouldn't be too costly either.

"I'll try and find out exactly what the man likes to drink - I know some basic stuff but there's a couple of things I'm missing out on. Food - got that totally covered. Seen him eat enough to know what he loves, I'll put a few sound on things!"

Libertus rubbed his hands together with glee; he was happy this was to do with catering, as good and drink were a huge love of his.

"My forte is obviously gonna be the entertainment side of things - his music taste is pretty surprising, but I dig it! Putting a playlist together should be easy as.. I dunno ha. We'll make it work. Games - I play enough with him, so trust me when I say my part in this plan? It's gonna be 100% perfect."

Nyx had already shown the gang Drautos' music on his phone - he'd taken a liking to some of what was to his Captains taste. With visiting his home before, Nyx knew what games Drautos had - and what might be welcome additions to his current collection.

It might appear to others listening at this point that the party would be to take place at Drautos apartment without his knowledge. That sudden realisation all dawned on them when they realised...

They had no access to his apartment.  
"Wait-- I can make an excuse to see him in his office, work out a way to get his attention diverted, and create a copy of his key! Hey don't roll your eyes! I can do this, just you wait and see!"

Crowe exclaimed, lightly banging her fists on the table, the others jumping back a little. 

This would absolutely work.

****

A little while later, when she knew Drautos was quiet and not with any vistors - she'd make her excuse to tell him. Something about...'checking her files' - which she often did, to try and better herself. The moment his back was turned, she snatched the keys just laying there and made the necessary imprint. By the time Drautos had given her the documents, Crowe had already recomposed herself. Nerves had clearly been racing through her body up until that point.

Plan complete, her next task would be to find out when exactly he'd be finishing work on his birthdate. 

That was a sticking point - Drautos only ever kept his times in his diary, and that was virtually impossible to get hold of. So for this... she'd have to get help from folk 'higher above'...

****

Almost a week later, she'd finally been able to catch Regis and Clarus by accident as she doing a tour of the hallways - they'd had a meeting of sorts with other council members. They'd split and gone down different routes.

It was not often a Glaive would approach their King in such a manner - especially not without permission. Alas, the request was a unique one...and she was sure they'd agree to it.

So, imagine her panic when Clarus frowned harshly as she sauntered up to them, not fully dressed in her uniform - she'd had to rush to greet them.

Smiling weakly, she sooned bowed before them both. Clarus was first to speak, whilst Regis looked on - expression unreadable.

"The Captain has given you permission to excuse your duties to come to us, hm?"

Clarus rebuked her, and she flinched. Regis gently pat Clarus in order for him to calm, and he smiled gently.

"Clarus...though the meeting we've just had has left us feeling on edge, this poor young woman does not need to be on the receiving end of any of our resentment towards it. Speak young lady, I do not bite."

The kings smile was soft, and it made Crowe feel confident again. She coughed, and began to speak. 

"Drautos...his birthday is soon, like, in another week or so. Permit me to speak out turn because...I feel like I have to. He, really doesn't celebrate birthdays much. So, me and some of the others came up with a plan - we're hopefully going to sneak into his apartment, and set up a whole load of stuff. Someone's gonna be on hand with food and drink, we're gonna do a bit of house decorating, and we'll have his favourite music playing as well. Oh - some classic entertainment as well, Drautos style. It's going to be a shock to him buuut.. I just want him to have a good birthday is all. 

...What I need from you your Majesty is... I need you to give him a mid afternoon finish, so it gives us time still to prepare, and for Drautos to enjoy himself. I... really hope you don't mind me asking that...?"

At the end of it all, Clarus' eyebrows had risen up a considerable distance, and Regis was trying to suppress a smile.

"....Consider your request accepted. I don't mind at all; it's...moving to see the Glaive care about their superiors so much. I have but one request of my own to make."

Okay, so far so good...but what could Regis possibly want after listening to her?

"Fret not; I... would love to see some photos of this. Just...for memories, reminders of the joy we can be expected to embrace when we all work together. I truly hope Drautos sees the benefits of this. Clarus, that gives me an idea."

"....I see a twinkle in your eyes. Am I to be nervous?"

Regis chuckled, and shifted his position on the walking stick. He tapped his nose, bade Crowe good day (Clarus gave a small nod of his head), and made to continue walking to his next destination.

Crowe was left just wondering what the hell just happened. In the end she shook her head, trying to suppress a growing smile.

******  
Days passed quickly, and there was a buzz in the air. Crowe had roped in several other Glaives to help keep Drautos off the scent. It worked, and even they contributed some Gil towards costs (unfortunately it was just Crowe and her original group who could attend as everyone was stationed all over the city at usual stops).

Nyx had accumulated a mass of old games from a retro store, and taught himself a few card games. He hoped he would beat Drautos, but that would be a difficult goal to achieve. He made sure the whole party knew the rules, making it easier for them to crack on with the evenings events.

Pelna had only taken a couple of days to get everything sorted. After he'd finished his shift one day, he visited his friend who was a whizz at photography; they literally spent the whole evening sorting out the best techniques to catch Drautos' attention and to make him impressed. Sleek, smart frames were chosen - some silver, some black. They were all different and catching in their own way. 

Libertus had procured various meats, and other tasty treats - some traditional party food, others catered specifically to Drautos' taste. Of course Libertus had to taste test some of the things he'd made - but Crowe was quick to tell him not to taste test /too/ much.

Crowe had even organised a birthday cake - a beautiful marble covered cake, in a fetching maroon red, with gold streaks in tidy places. It was beautiful - the sponge was split - red velvet with cream on one half, chocolate cake on the other with a gorgeous ganache filling.

On the day, Crowe and Libertus conveniently 'pulled a sickie' - mid morning, they let themselves into Drautos' apartment and began to set up what they needed to. Libertus went straight to food prep - Drautos had a decent sized table which most of the food was laid out on; covered over for the time being.

Crowe had the photos that Pelna had specially made put up - they were spaced apart appropriately, although some of the older ones had to be moved. They were definitely full of life, and Crowe smiled gladly at each and every one of them. After that, she began to decorate the home - balloons all over. As in, genuinely all over. Balloons of every single colour available - Crowe went so far as to get ones filled with glitter too. Not a particular favourite of Drautos but Crowe felt particularly.../daring/.

A couple of hours later, Nyx and Pelna were finally able to join them - they both came in, laden with games. Nyx had a few records to play, the rest of the music he was going to play off his phone - and amplify with some powerful little speakers he'd brought along.

There was excited chatter everywhere - Libertus was simply getting on with food preparation, Pelna was helping Crowe out with last minute decorations, and after Nyx set up the games; he went on lookout duty. His eyesight never failed him, and 40 minutes later - he spotted Drautos sleek car pulling up to park.

"Yo guys he's here! Time to get into position-- come on Crowe everything looks fine!" 

Nyx hurriedly pulled Crowe to their hiding spot - the two of them hid near his sofa. One hiding behind each end. Pelna and Libertus were hiding behind the bar - Libertus casually sneaking a begging Pelna spare pieces of delicious smoked chicken.

Things were quiet for about five minutes or so, and then the fated heavy footsteps could be heard. Thudding along, there was a momentary pause as Drautos could be heard grumbling in the wall. Clear as a bell, there were a few curses being uttered - Drautos was struggling to find his house key. After a few tense minutes, the key was placed in the lock - and the door was unlocked. Creaking open, there was an eerie, heavy silence which could be felt immediately.

Crowe looked from where she was hiding - Drautos' face was unreadable. After looking round the room slowly, he began to smile and he shook his head. That made Crowe grin brilliantly in return - and jump to her feet in return shouting "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" . Everyone else followed suit, streamers going everywhere, masses of rainbow and glittered bits of paper covering Drautos and the space where he stood. He looked like a giant fairy; minus the wings. Blowing some glitter off his nose, he turned to look at them all.

"Been planning this for some time have you?" He asked in a light-hearted manner, hanging his jacket up, and investigating the food layout. Libertus promptly cracked open a favourite beer of his, and he promptly began to chug it down.

Crowe nodded excitedly.

"Oh absolutely - I know you're not usually one for celebrating birthdays but...we kinda wanted to bring some fun back for you. Helping you relive so many of those memories you keep telling us about. So...we got together, began to plot and voila - the result of our masterpiece! I...hope you're happy with it all? I mean - you seem to be...?" 

Drautos put the beer bottle down, but he looked at her for a short while before speaking. 

"... It's true I don't often celebrate my birthday; a large part being so because I'm busy with the obvious work I have...but for many years before that I've not really had anyone special to celebrate it with. Now - before you mention yourselves -" He added with a humorous tone "- I believed you wouldn't be all that interested in celebrating a superiors birthday. Now I know that to be wrong - you do care and... I genuinely appreciate that. Thank you, all of you. This is definitely something I could get used to."

With that, he reached out to Crowe and gave her a big solid hug that seemed to last a lifetime, whilst he shook the hands of the rest of them.

After that, Nyx set up his playlist - and it instantly made the mood so much more relaxed. Everyone was drinking beer now - laughing away as all the food was set up at the table. Great smells filled the air as plates were full, and soon they were all sat together eating away. Drautos entertaining and comparing stories, making jokes. 

"Hey! Boys! Picture time!" 

Crowe called to them, and she took an array of photos of the guys eating, pulling faces - Drautos was pretty much just smiling, but it was the brightest one they'd ever seen. It really warmed Crowes heart. She then took a group selfie, and uploaded it for everyone to see. 

There were a few gifts from people to open - book vouchers, restaurant vouchers, gift cards - Pelna had even made a digital photo frame with all the other photos he'd found. There were even ones of the few times they'd had photos together at work. Drautos was more then pleased - it really put home to him how much everyone cared about him.

After relaxing from the massive indulgence of delicious food, Crowe announced they'd play some games for a while and Nyx eagerly got them out. There was even an old school version of Snakes and Ladders Drautos used to play and love back when he was younger, and multiple card games which were thoroughly explained (Drautos won almost all the games, despite Nyx trying his best to plan in advance before any of this was set up.)

"I told you before, and I'll tell you again - I'm pretty undefeatable. Nyx; it'll take you a long time to reach my standards." 

There was some smugness in his voice as he finished a game of draughts, clearly outstripping Nyx by a long shot - the younger male simply stuck his tongue out.

Hours seemed to have flown by since the party again..and now everyone was winding down. As much fun as everything had been, they were all feeling the tiredness setting in. Eating vast quantities of food always took it's toll (Both Libertus and Pelna discovered this the /hard/ way - they were both flat out on the sofa, constantly yawning).

"Right guys, it's cake time! Everybody, back to the table!"

Crowe waved her hands as she walked back, a little skip in her step.

"...You really got me a birthday cake? Seriously?"

"Well duh big man, why would we miss out the most important thing?" 

Nyx chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Nyx is right - the cake is like..the top to this whole event. Course, we got it just right for you boss!"

Grinned Pelna, rubbing his hands together with glee.

"Uh... I think I can just about manage cake. I love food way too much--" Libertus patted his stomach; which he was rather proud of.

Once everybody was seated, Crowe dimmed the lights..and went to unveil the cake. How it shone - the colour scheme was attractive, the shininess made it even more appealing. Drautos' eyes shone with delight - he'd talk about such cakes before. He'd seen them on TV being made, and had vowed to try one since then.

This was his moment. He eyed it hungrily, before looking at Crowe who started to light a sparkler candle right in the middle - it looked even prettier then before.

They instantly began to sing happy birthday to him, slightly tipsy - mostly very out of tune. The result of the singing had everyone in stitches. 

"Make a wish, but don't tell us what it is - or it won't come true~" 

Whispered Crowe, kissing him on the cheek.

So without further ado, Drautos took in a deep breath, his hands firmly gripping the table. The sparkler had simmered down now to a bright flame; it danced gently as if it was a dancer ending their performance for that evening. A few moments pause from Drautos, and then he blew the flame out - ending in a rapturous applause and a ecstatic round of clapping.

The party soon began to draw to a close... Drautos tasting and gasping at the rich textures it contained within. Laughter continued for a good while longer; tonight they would all sleep at Drautos' house - he would not be left alone on his birthday.

Crowe could not have been happier with how tonight had progressed. Drautos was in his element - he was happy, content. It was all ever she wanted for him to be. They were to take care of another, support one other - help each other enjoy the life that was given to them in such troubling times. 

They were a family - and Crowe would forever fight to keep it that way.


End file.
